Penter - Colletion of One Shots
by Dragontreasure26
Summary: Just a collection of one shot for my new favourite TV pairing Johnny/Danny or as they seem to be called "Penter" Each chapter is a different ficlet.
1. Green Eyed

A/N: Just a little one shot of my new favourite TV pairing Johnny Carter and Danny Pennant or as they seem to be called "Penter"

"What do you actually see in Lucy?" Johnny asked as he curled up beside Danny.

Danny smiled slightly. "She's a gorgeous girl, not that you'd appreciate that though." he said grinning down at Johnny who just rolled his eyes at him. "And she's got a good head for business."

Johnny chuckled. "So that's it, you're after a job."

"I've got a job." Danny replied. "How do you think I afford this place?" he said gesturing to the apartment in general.

Johnny just shook his head but smiled as he looked around the place that felt more like home to him than the Vic. "Well it's funny how you were so suddenly so interested in her after Janine went to prison and she took over her empire."

"I can't help if I've got impeccable timing." Danny replied earning a playful elbow from Johnny. "Ow! That hurt."

"You're a big strong man you can take it." Johnny retorted.

"Not with your bony elbows." Danny said attempting to grab one but Johnny evaded and rolled onto his front, trapping his arms underneath so Danny couldn't get to them.

"Lucy is stick thin, bet she's got pointier elbows than me." Johnny replied.

Danny slid down under the covers so he was face to face with Johnny. "Are you jealous?" he asked. Johnny blushed, that adorable red heat swept down his jaw line and made Danny positively melt on the inside. "We agreed not to get attached when we started this," he continued. "I'm with Lucy and you said yourself we couldn't ever be together properly - I'm eight years older than you for a start."

"Seven years - soon." Johnny replied thinking about his 21st birthday that was approaching; perhaps then his mother would treat him like a grown-up he thought hopefully, sometimes he hated being the baby of the Carter family.

"Seven-eight, whatever." Danny said pressing a kiss to Johnny's shoulder. "Still too much of an a gap for your parents to accept. So don't be jealous, it will only change things and I like things how they are don't you? Can't we just enjoy the here and now and not worry about what happens outside this bed?" he asked.

Johnny smiled and snuggled closer to Danny. "I'm not jealous - I just don't get what you see in Lucy, if I did like girls I'd go for ones like Whitney, she's got all the curves in all the right places and her eyes ... wow!"

"You're making me jealous now." Danny grinned. "Can we stop talking about women and focus on just being us, we don't have long before you've got to be at the Vic." he said glancing over at the clock on the bedside table. "And I've got dinner reservations."

"Let me guess - Lucy?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Danny pulled Johnny from his front onto his side so he could spoon him from behind. "I thought we agreed to stop talking about women." he whispered huskily, causing all of the hairs on the back of Johnny's neck to stand on end. "Just focus on me, on us." he whispered his hands stroking over Johnny's hips.

Johnny grinned, he pushed back against Danny and moaned softly. "You ready to go again?" he asked desperate to have him once more before they had to go their separate ways for the rest of the evening.

Danny groaned. "That's what I love about younger men, so much stamina." he chuckled.

Johnny tuned over, pushed Danny onto his back and slid over him; he grinned down at him as he straddled him. "Sure you can keep up old man?" he asked.

Danny's mouth dropped open in mock anger. "Old man?!" he cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny walked Johnny back to the Vic as he usually did; it was just after seven and Johnny was a little late for starting his shift but he didn't seem to care - being coaxed back into bed by Danny was just to irresistible. "So where are you taking Lucy for dinner?" he asked as they walked, probably a little too close together but it just wrong to be any further apart.

"Just Scarlett's." Danny replied stuffing his hands into his pockets, he wished Johnny wouldn't keep bringing up Lucy, they'd both agree not to get attached when they'd started seeing each other but that had been thrown out of the window pretty quickly and Johnny talking about Lucy only reminded Danny that she wasn't the one he wanted to be with, but he couldn't be with Johnny - at least not publically so it was easier just to keep thing simple. "We're meeting in the Vic for a drink first." he said nodding toward the door as they approached.

Johnny passed the public entrance to the pub and nodded his head toward the alley he was heading for. Danny followed him.

As they stepped into the alley Johnny pressed Danny against the brick wall, his lips latching onto his - staking his claim, marking his territory; if Danny was going to spend the rest of the night with Lucy and wind up in her bed he at least wanted to leave him with a reminder of what he was missing out on.

The kiss became heated and filled with excitement as they both knew they could be caught at any moment. When they finally drew apart for air Johnny rested his forehead against Danny's and just breathed him in. "See you tomorrow?" he whispered wishing he could keep him here forever.

"I'll see you in there, in a few seconds." Danny replied nodding toward the pub.

"You know what I mean." Johnny urged, not caring how desperate he sounded - he was sick of pretending that he felt more for Danny than they agreed.

Danny kiss him chastely on the lips before drawing away and straightening his suit jacket. "Tomorrow, of course." he said briefly grazing the back of Johnny's hand with his finger tips. "You'd better go in, you're late."

Johnny sighed sadly but nodded. "See you then." he said before darting into the cellar and making his way through the pub to the bar. When Danny appeared a few moments later with Lucy by his side Johnny smiled politely and served them like any other customers.


	2. The Visit

A/N: Another of my Penter ficlets. All very random but I hope you enjoy.

Johnny physically jumped at the knock on the front door even though he'd been pacing the apartment waiting for it over the best part of an hour.

"Calm down, it's only your mum." Danny whispered pressing a kiss to Johnny's hairline as he got up from the sofa. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Johnny just sighed with exasperation. "This is the first time she's tried to make contact since I moved out, since we told my family we're together." he replied. "If this doesn't go well then I might lose her for good."

"That's not going to happen, now answer the door." Danny said shoving him gently in the direction of the frontdoor.

Johnny's took a deep breath and put a confident smile on his face but his hands shook as he reached for the latch, betraying him. Taking another deep breath he opened the door and smiled broadly. "Mum, hi." he said. "Nancy." he grinned hugging his sister as they entered the apartment. "I didn't know you were coming too."

"Well I had to come and check out the place didn't I?" Nancy said glancing around the apartment. "Wow this place is awesome!"

Danny's place was pristine and super tidy, he was a bit of a neat freak to be honest and Johnny quickly learnt to tidy up after himself in the kitchen, pick up his Uni books which he'd left lying around the place and not to leave his clothes on the floor. It was a top floor apartment with huge floor to ceiling windows on one side of the living room that looked over London. Johnny liked that he could see the Vic and the Square from them, it made him feel close to his family whether they wanted him or not.

Nancy quickly kicking off her high-tops when she noticed the immaculate white carpet she was standing on. "Hey check it out mum you can see everything from up here." she heading over to the windows and peering out.

Johnny looked at his mum, not sure whether he should try and hug her or kiss her on the cheek or what to say at all so he simply just stood there.

"This place must cost a fortune, then again I bet Danny's got a fortune I've seen the car he drives pretty sweet." Nancy said with a whistle.

"Glad you like the place." Danny said appearing from the kitchen. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked looking at Nancy and Linda.

"Sure." Nancy replied when her mother didn't answer. "I'll help you." she said ushering Danny back into the kitchen so that Johnny and their mum were left alone for a few minutes.

Johnny hated the tension between him and his mother and wished he could think of the right words to say to ease it, instead he told her to have a seat and then picked up Nancy's trainers and put them on the shoe rack - he didn't dare ask his mum to remove her high heels. Linda perched gingerly on the edge of the pale blue sofa and looked around the apartment for what must have been the millionth time. "It's not very homely is it?" she said finally speaking.

Johnny felt his cheeks start to burn red with anger - was that all she had to say after all this time?! But said nothing. Johnny watched as his mother's eyes darted over the pictures on the mantel piece - pictures of Danny's family, of Johnny's family and of course pictures of the two of them together. Linda's eyes fixed momentarily on one picture, a picture of Johnny looking rather tipsy with his arm around Danny and his lips pressed against his cheek.

Linda's looked away from the picture but not before Johnny noticed the disapproval cross her face. Her eyes roamed over Johnny's revision notes scattered over the coffee table, his CDs on the shelf next to Danny's, his shoes sitting beside Danny's on the shoe rack and his coat handing next to Danny's.

Johnny and Danny. Johnny and Danny. Together. Here. Together.

He could see the thoughts going around and around in his mothers head and knew this wasn't going to work - it was too much for her. "Mum." he said reaching out his hand and placing it on her knee. "It's okay."

"Are you happy?" Linda asked looking at her son through tear filled eyes. "Are you happy here with him?"

Johnny smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am, really happy mum." he smiled reassuringly. "I love him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you think it's going?" Danny asked leaning against the kitchen counter and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. "I can't hear any shouting that must be a good sign?" he asked.

Nancy shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes shouting is better, you get the truth that way at least." she replied.

Danny smiled. "You did a great job of pretending you've never been here before by the way." he grinned.

Nancy laughed. "Well I could hardly let on that I've been coming over here practically every other day can I? We're not supposed to be in contact with Johnny ever since you snatched him away from us, you wicked wicked man!" she said playfully punching Danny on the shoulder.

"It's not a joke, that's what she really thinks." Danny sighed. Ever since Johnny and Danny had told the Carter family they were together Linda had refused to speak to either of them and Danny was barred from the Vic. Johnny and Linda had huge arguments over it as did Linda and her husband Mick, Linda and Nancy and Shirley and Tina had a say in the matter but despite the whole Carter clan trying to convince her to support Danny and Johnny's relationship Linda just wouldn't have it. Johnny eventually had enough and moved out. Linda didn't have a clue that her husband, daughter and sisters-in-law had all been visiting Johnny in secret over the past couple of months.

"Come on let's get these drinks out to them but I bet Johnny could use a stronger one right now." Nancy said grabbing two of the four mugs of tea and heading out into the living room. Danny followed with the other two. "Here mum." Nancy said setting the mug down on the coffee table.

Johnny saw Danny wince at the fact she hadn't used a coaster and that tea had sloshed out of the mug and over the coffee table which was now dripping on the carpet - but he kept quiet and Johnny smiled at him gratefully.

Danny spotted that Linda had been holding Johnny's hand as he entered the room but she quickly snatched it away and stood up. "May I use the bathroom?" she asked abruptly.

"Sure, down the corridor first on the left." Danny replied politely.

Linda nodded, got up and headed out of the living room.

"Well this is going well." Nancy said sarcastically before taking a loud slurp of tea. Johnny just sank back against the sofa and put his hands over his face and groaned loudly. Danny, meanwhile placed coasters under the mugs of tea and wiped away the spillage with a tissue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Linda found the bathroom as per Danny's instructions but found herself passing it and stepping into the bedroom at the back of the apartment; she swallowed hard as eyes wandered over the perfectly made bed - the kingsize bed - where Danny slept - where Johnny slept with him. Linda closed her eyes briefly as she let the reality of this sink in.

Linda crossed the room and pushed open the sliding mirror fronted door of the wardrobe where she found Johnny's sweaters and t-shirts mingled in with Danny's suits and shirts. Linda turned to look at the bed again and noticed something under on the pillows - she picked up the pillows and found Johnny's pyjama's neatly folded underneath. Pyjamas she had bought for him a couple of Chritsmases ago before they'd moved to Walford, before this whole horrible mess had started. It was strange to see them here in Danny's apartment and when she lifted them to her nose they didn't smell of home anymore.

Linda put the pyjamas back where she found them and quickly left the room.

Entering the bathroom she went to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm not a bad mother." she told herself. "I'm here, I came, I'm trying." she whispered; Linda noticed Johnny's toothbrush in the pot next to Danny's and his silver necklace laying on the edge of the sink - he was always doing that, leaving it there after he'd taken it off to wash, he'd be moaning later, saying he'd lost it she found herself thinking as she smiled.

"Mum are you okay?" Johnny called from outside the bathroom door.

Linda span around and opened the bathroom door. "Fine sausage, but I have to go. Thanks for the tea." she said brushing past him and heading through the apartment.

"Mum?" Nancy asked getting up when she saw her mother heading for the front door. "Where are you going? We've only just got here." she said hurriedly putting her trainers on and following her mother out of the front door. "Sorry, I'll talk to her." she called back to Johnny as she left the apartment.

Johnny turned to Danny. "How bad could it be you asked?" he said, tears brimming in his eyes. "She can't stand to even look at me, to be near me." he said the tears breaking free and rolling down his face.

Danny wrapped his arms around Johnny and cuddled him close. "Don't cry, please don't cry." he begged hugging him tightly, his heart aching for him. "Nancy will talk to her, she'll come round you'll see. Her coming here was just the first step."

"I think it was the last straw." Johnny mumbled into his shoulder.

Danny pressed soft kisses to Johnny's temple. "Everything is going to be okay, trust me eh?" he said drawing back and looking Johnny in the eyes.

Johnny sniffed back his tears and nodded. "I hope you're right." he whispered.

"I'm always right." Danny said stroking away his tears.


	3. Club Night

"I'm really not sure about this." Johnny shouted into his Aunt's ear as they moved through the club; all around him there were men eyeing up men, women eyeing up women and a few couples already sneaking off to the dark corners. "I don't think I'm ready for this." he said swallowing hard when all around him there were confident men flirting with each other, dancing close or just having eye sex with each other across the room.

"Of course you're ready and you're the best looking lad in this place so make the most of it." Tina shouted into his ear. "Look Shirl's already pulled and we haven't finished our first drinks yet!" she laughed pointing to her sister who was fending off a very keen and very drunk woman at the bar.

"She'll get a punch if she's not careful." Johnny said watching as her Aunt's eyes darkened - she'd had enough of the woman and if she didn't back off soon a fight was sure to break out.

"Come on let's go and rescue her." Tina said grabbing Johnny by the hand, pulling him along as she bopped to the music and pushed her way through the crowd.

Johnny's eyes widened at everything he saw happening around him - he'd never even met another gay man before, except if you counted Danny who flirted with just about anybody, and now he was surrounded by confident men that made him feel ashamed for trying to deny what he was for so long.

"Just relax!" Tina shouted noticing Johnny's un-comfortableness. "Enjoy it, you deserve to after all this time." she said knowing how hard it had been for Johnny before he'd come out of the closet.

"Maybe I need a few more drinks first." Johnny replied determined to start living his life now that the hard part was over.

"That's the spirit!" Tina cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny stumbled out of the toilets and stood swaying slightly on the spot whilst he searched for his Aunts; he spotted them on the dance floor together and set off toward them. Being more than a little tipsy, he couldn't help but bump into people - most of which didn't seem to mind, but after having parents that had run pubs for most of his life he knew there were always a few troublemakers.

"Woah sorry!" Johnny cried knocking into a particularly large man who was wearing nothing but a pair of tiger patterned shorts - he'd taken the theme of the club opening a little too far Johnny thought, not realising that he'd said this out loud.

"Hey watch where you're going." They guy said elbowing Johnny in the ribs.

Ordinarily Johnny would have just ignored the guy but he was drunk and when he was drunk he was like his Aunt Shirley - up for a scrap. Johnny pushed against the guys forearm causing him to drop his pint. "Woops sorry!" he said sarcastically before sauntering off - well as best as he could because his legs felt a little wobbly underneath him. Suddenly Johnny felt a hand on the back of his neck and he was pulled backwards by his shirt. "Hey!" he cried losing his footing. "Get off!"

"You're going to buy me another pint." The guy said to Johnny pushing him roughly toward the bar.

"Sod off!" Johnny cried breaking free, he whirled round and pushed the guy by the shoulders.

"Come on kid, give it up." The guy laughed, he was twice the size of Johnny and seemed to made of nothing but pure muscle. Johnny was determined not to back down, especially since the guy's friends were all watching and smirking, this only riled him up more. Johnny pushed against the man again and harder too.

"Right I've had enough of you." The guy said making a move toward Johnny.

Johnny closed his eyes pretty sure he was about to get a punch in the face but when nothing happened he opened them again and was surprised to see it Danny between him and they guy in the tiger shorts. Danny put his hand over the guy's forearm and eased his clenched fist down. "Hey now, there's no need for that - he's just kid, leave him be."

"What's it to you?" The guy barked at Danny.

"Look buy you and your mates a round of drinks on me." Danny said pushing a fifty pound note into his hand. "I'll make sure he causes no more trouble." he said grabbing Johnny by the wrist and pulling him away before the guy had a chance to decline his offer.

"What's your problem?" Johnny said stumbling after Danny as they made their way outside the club. "Every time I turn around you're there, why can't you leave me alone?" he asked.

Danny turned to him. "When you stop getting yourself into trouble I'll leave you alone." he said. "If you really want me to that is."

Johnny's lip curled into a sneer. "Why wouldn't I? You think jus'cuz I kissed you that means I like you?" he asked. "Well I don't."

Danny just smiled not believing a word of it. "Think that if you like but you're the one that keeps catching my eye, you're the one throwing jealous looks when I'm with Lucy."

Johnny sank back against the brick wall knowing it was pointless to even try to deny any of it. "Dunno what you see in her anyway." he mumbled.

Danny moved closer to Johnny. "Well I sometimes wonder what I see in you." he replied but he was only teasing.

Johnny's eyes widened a little at Danny's words and they couldn't help but sweep over Danny's face and then dart over his tempting lips. "I can't ever tell if you're serious." he whispered.

"I'm serious when it comes to you." Danny replied closing in on Johnny. "Even though you've been a bit of a dick to me the past week." he muttered remembering how rude Johnny had been when he'd offered him help after the fallout of Shirley announcing his sexuality to the entire pub.

Johnny swallowed hard and his heart beat picked up with excitement. "Yeah well you kept coming back didn't you?" he said with a sly smile. "That irresistible am I?" he asked cockily; the part of his brain that was sobering up as a result of being out in the fresh air couldn't believe what he was saying or how he was leaning toward Danny - he was saying things he'd be too afraid to if he were completely sober and a part of this thrilled him.

Before he knew what was happening Johnny found his lips pressing urgently against Danny's and his hands scrabbling over his shoulders and down his back, feeling every part of him. Danny responded just as eagerly, neither caring that they were doing this so publically - anyone could see them including Lucy or one of her friends but it that moment it didn't matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do reckon Linda will say when she finds out we snuck her precious little sausage out to play for the night?" Tina said clinging onto Shirley as they stumbled back toward the Vic together.

"Dunno but I can't wait to find out." Shirley grinned. "Pity he didn't stick it out though." she said, they both assumed that when they couldn't find their nephew earlier in the evening that he'd just had enough and had headed home.

"Oh I think he did and he pulled too! Good on him!" Tina grinned stopping when she spotted Johnny making out with someone, but she couldn't quite see who it was through her ridiculously long purple eyelashes although she could tell they were really going for it. "Wish I'd pulled." she mumbled with a sad sigh. "The young ones have it so easy."

Shirley smiled slightly. "Naughty naughty Danny, what will Lucy say?"

"Danny?" Tina said peering through her lashes. "Bloody heck he's gone and bagged himself an older man, one that's taken too - cheeky git. Shall we go over?" she asked her sister.

"Nah leave them to it." Shirley smiled. "Come on." she said looping her arm through her sister's and setting off once more toward the pub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should go." Johnny said between urgent kisses. "Shirley and Tina will be wondering where I've got to." he said lopping his arms around Danny's neck and kissing him again despite these words.

Danny kissed him back, hoping to distract him from any further thoughts of going home, he simply couldn't get enough of this boy who he'd been thinking about ever since he'd laid eyes on him in the laundrette but feared Johnny would ignore him again just like the last time.

Johnny drew back from another mind blowing kiss and smiled shyly, he couldn't believe Danny was interested in him and seemed just as keen as he was.

"Why do you only kiss me when you're drunk?" Danny asked.

Johnny blushed and licked his lips nervously. "When I'm sober you frighten me." he confessed. "You're so bloody sure of yourself."

Danny just laughed. "Well to tell you the truth it's just an act, you frighten me too." he said with a smile.


	4. Sunday Dinner

"Come on Danny we've got to go!" Johnny shouted through the apartment as he hastily pulled on his coat. Johnny waited enough five minutes before going in search of Danny who he found in front of the mirror in their bedroom. "Still preeening?" he asked watching his boyfriend fiddle with hair.

Danny pouted. "I want to look good, I need to make a good impression."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "My family have met you before remember?" he said snaking his arms around Danny's waist and pressing a kiss to his neck. "They know what you look like."

"Yeah but this is different, inviting me round for the family Sunday dinner ... well it's a big deal isn't it?" Danny said glancing at Johnny.

Johnny smiled. "Yeah it is, but don't get worked up about it - we don't need to prove anything to them." he replied. "Besides you always look gorgeous."

"You're just saying that to hurry me up aren't you?" Danny said with a raised eyebrow.

Johnny grinned. "You know me so well!" he chuckled, grabbing Danny by the hand and dragging him out of the bedroom.

"I should by now, we've been living together three months." Danny smiled slipping his fingers through Johnny's and stroking the inside of his palm.

Johnny smiled remembering the night he'd turned up on Danny's doorstep with his bags; he'd run away after an argument with his mother who had caught him with Danny in his bedroom. She was absolutely furious, still unable to accept her son was gay and in a relationship with an older man even though the rest of the Carters didn't care at all. Luckily Danny had welcomed him in, otherwise he wasn't sure where he would have ended up.

As they headed toward the Vic Johnny sucked in a deep breath, he halted outside the entrance doors and turned to Danny. "So game plan - flirt with Shirley, she'll love that. Talk to dad and Nancy about West Ham United and compliment mum on whatever she is wearing." he told him. "Got it?"

"Got it." Danny nodded. "But I'm sure you mentioned something about not needing to prove anything to them?" he teased.

"Shut it." Johnny replied elbowing him in the side before grabbing Danny's hand and squeezing it tightly. "Okay, well here goes nothing." he said taking another deep breath before entering the pub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Danny remind us what you do for a living." Linda said as dishes of food were passed around the table. The Carters, aside from Tina who was working behind the bar downstairs, were gathered around the small kitchen table. Mick and Linda were at one end, nearest the sink with Nancy and Shirley to their left and right whilst Danny and Johnny were at the other end nearest the door - Johnny liked that, if things turned sour they had a quick escape route.

"I run Scarlett's with Ian Beale, and Lucy and I are taking care of Butcher's Joints whilst Janine ... well whilst she's inside." Danny replied.

"Hmmm ..." Linda sighed. "A restaurant and an estate agents run by a crook - not exactly reliable sources of income are they?"

Danny swallowed hard. "Both are doing extremely well." he replied politely, at the same time feeling Johnny's reassuring hand slide over his thigh.

"If you say so." Linda muttered under her breath as she topped up her glass with wine. "Lucy is your ex isn't she?" she asked looking stabbing at her roast potatoes moodily.

Danny watched her for a second knowing that she'd rather stab her fork into him. "Yes, but that was a long time ago." he said curling his hand around Johnny's underneath the table.

"Not tempted to go back then?" Linda asked.

"Mum." Johnny growled.

"Of course not." Danny replied squeezing Johnny's hand to calm him. "Lucy and I mutually agreed that it wasn't working, she's moved on and I'm with Johnny now. I wouldn't cheat."

Johnny glanced at Danny. "Don't, you don't need to explain yourself." he told him. "I trust you that's all that matters."

"Damn right." Nancy nodded glaring at her mother; she put down her knife and fork - she'd lost her appetite now.

"So how is Uni going?" Mick asked abruptly changing the conversation; he glanced at Danny and smiled. "First Carter to go to Uni our Johnny, dead proud we are."

Danny nodded, glanced at Johnny and smiled - he was just as proud of him as his family.

"It's going well, I've got some exams coming up so I'm studying for them at the moment." Johnny said in answer to his father's question.

"I hope you're not distracting him." Linda cut in, glaring at Danny from across the table.

Danny smiled back politely. "Of course." he replied taking a deep breath to calm the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Good because I don't want him throwing away his education just for a silly fling." Linda replied.

"Mum!" Johnny snapped; he couldn't believe what she was saying and in front of Danny too, he was used to her saying things like this but never when Danny was in earshot.

"What? I'm just saying -" Linda started to argue back.

Shirley slammed her knife and fork down, silencing Linda. "We know exactly what you're saying, and it's not a fling is it? They've been living together for months." she said cutting across Johnny who was about to say pretty much the same thing. "Any fool can see how mad they are about each other." she added causing Johnny to blush.

"Who asked you?" Linda snapped at her sister-in-law.

Mick cleared his throat. "Let's just enjoy the meal shall we?" he said putting a stop to things before it spiralled out of control. "More wine Danny? Johnny?" Both nodded and Mick proceeded to top up their glasses; Linda looked at Johnny disapprovingly as he drank down the wine quickly and held it out to his father to top it up again but she said nothing.

"Can we watch the match at 3?" Nancy asked glancing at the clock, it was almost three o'clock now and she was desperate to get out of the kitchen, the atmosphere was suffocating.

"Sure we'll watch it together." Mick smiled at his daughter. "I take it you're a West Ham supporter?" Mick asked Danny. "All us Carters are."

"Those of us that care." Shirley muttered under her breath. "I'm going for a ciggy." she said pushing away her plate before getting up and leaving the room.

"Oh yeah _big_ fan." Danny emphasises whilst nodding enthusiastically. Johnny couldn't help but giggle, Danny was really laying it on thick - he knew he couldn't care less about West Ham or any other football club for that matter but his family seemed to buy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mick, Nancy, Danny and Johnny were eventually excused from the table to watch the match whilst Linda stayed back in the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Johnny held Danny back as his father and sister entered the living room. "I'm so sorry about my mum, are you okay?" he asked.

"Pretty exhausted from all the interrogation but I'll survive." Danny replied.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Danny's neck. "Thank you, you're trying so hard and my mother is just being difficult." he whispered.

"You know I'd do anything to see you happy and I know how important your family is to you." Danny replied drawing back a little so he could look Johnny in the eyes. "Just don't ask me to do this every Sunday please!" he chuckled.

"I wouldn't want to put either of us through it, besides I prefer our Sundays." Johnny replied pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips. "Curled up in bed, watching TV." he said between further kisses.

"Hmmm me too." Danny grinned.

"Come on lovebirds, it's about to start!" Nancy called from the living room.

Johnny laughed. "Think you can fake your love of football for the next hour and a half?" he asked. "I'll make sure you're rewarded for it later." he added with a cheeky smile.

"Promises promises." Danny grinned as Johnny grabbed him by the hand and led him into the living room.


	5. Brave

Everywhere Johnny went it seemed Danny was there - the laundrette, the cafe, the pub and now the market. He'd only been out walking Lady Di for a few moments when he'd bumped into him. Did Danny just constantly hang around the square deliberately waiting to bump into him? Didn't he have a job? And come to think of a girlfriend too?

"Hey gorgeous." Danny grinned.

Johnny flushed red and kept his eyes on the ground. "Please don't call me that." he muttered, wrapping his hand tightly around Lady Di's leash.

"Actually I was talking to the dog." Danny laughed. "Not that you're not gorgeous too." he said stroking a finger down Johnny's cheek before sauntering off confidently.

Johnny watched him go, a knot of anxiety tightening in his stomach - he was attracted to Danny for sure but was scared to act on it, worried that Danny was just playing with him and that if he made a move it would all turn out to be some joke he and Lucy had cooked up.

"Caught you." Nancy said in Johnny's ear causing him to jump. Johnny span around and looked at his sister questionably. "Caught you with your fancy man." Nancy teased.

"He's not my fancy man." Johnny replied heading off with Lady Di.

Nancy followed, skipping beside him. "Yeah but you do fancy him don'tcha?" she said. "Don't try and deny it, I've seen you two having eye sex across the pub - practically indecent."

Johnny flushed red. "Shut up." he said elbowing her in the side.

"Come on you can tell me." Nancy whined. "You like him don't you?"

"Nancy just drop it." Johnny snapped. "It doesn't matter if I like him or not, Mum might have finally accepted that I'm gay but she's not exactly going to be happy about me hooking up with an older guy is she?"

"So you do like him!" Nancy squealed with excitement. "Well first we've got to get Lucy out of the picture, and then -"

"No no stop with the schemes, it's not going to happen so just drop it." Johnny said pushing the dog leash into Nancy's hand and then heading back to the pub.

Nancy watched him go and felt a little bad for pushing him but she was desperate to see him happy and the only time she saw him smile these days was that shy smile she saw when he laid eyes on Danny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Working behind the bar later that night Nancy watched as Danny and Johnny eyed each other from across the room, the sexual tension between them was ridiculous. "Why don't you just go over there and talk to him?" she whispered in her brother's ear. "He comes in here every night clearly just to see you."

Johnny gritted his teeth together. "Stay out of it Nancy." he whispered furiously.

"Come on what's the harm? Mum's out with Dad tonight so she'll never know." Nancy pressed.

"Nancy!" Johnny hissed.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Fine fine." she sighed. "Continue doing things your way ... the _slow_ way." she said heading out from behind the bar to collect the empty glasses.

Nancy looked over to make sure Johnny was busy serving customers and quickly slipped over to Danny's table and sat down. "So are you actually going to ask my brother out or not?" she asked crossing her arms and staring at him hard.

Danny almost choked on his pint. "Wow you're up front aren't you?" he grinned. "Pity your brother isn't the same." he added.

"So?" Nancy asked still waiting for an answer but Danny didn't give one. Nancy just rose an eyebrow. "I don't get it, if you're with Lucy then have you spent every night in here eyeing up Johnny?" she asked.

"Lucy and I are over." Danny told her. "I broke it off with her last week."

Nancy glanced over at Johnny. "For him?" she asked.

Danny just smiled slightly. "Yeah well doesn't matter now does it, he's made it clear he's not interested."

"Oh trust me, he's interested." Nancy said slipping out of her seat and sauntering back behind the bar. "You just need to be a bit braver."

Danny downed the rest of his pint, picked up his jacket and swiftly left the pub. Nancy watched him go and then glanced over Johnny who looked disappointed. "Where's he going in such a hurry?" he asked his sister.

Nancy just shrugged, wondering the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny was just locking the pub up for the night when there was a knock at the door. "We're closed!" he shouted assuming it was just one of the locals trying to get another pint in before the end of the night.

"Open up Johnny, it's me."

Johnny's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Danny's voice; he glanced around the pub but it was empty - his mum and dad weren't back yet and Nancy had snuck off to see Wayne at the B&B. Johnny swallowed hard and his hands shook as he reached up for the top bolt. Johnny opened the door a crack and peered out. "Danny what are you doing here?" he asked shivering slightly as a cold breeze swept in.

Danny slipped into his pub, wrapped his arms around Johnny and kissed him. Johnny was too stunned to kiss him back, he couldn't move at all but this didn't deter Danny.

Eventually Johnny's brain caught up with him and he knew he had a choice - push Danny away out of fear or kiss him back and start living his life. Johnny thought about it for a fraction of a second before he wrapped his arms around Danny's neck and pulled him further into the pub, his lips crushing desperately against his.

"What brought this on?" Johnny asked as the kiss broke.

Danny smiled. "Well Nancy told me to be braver." he replied.

Johnny laughed. "I shouldn't have trusted her to keep out of this." he replied.

"Do you wish she had?" Danny asked.

Johnny coloured deeply. "No I guess not." he replied; he turned and locked the door of the pub just in case any of the locals came bursting in. Johnny paused, his hand resting on the bolt before he turned and fixed Danny with a confident smile. "How about we take these," he said heading around the bar and grabbing a couple of bottles of beer from the shelf, "and head upstairs?" he said, his whole body prickling with excitement.

Danny's eyebrows rose. "What's brought this on?" he asked, quoting Johnny's previous question.

Johnny smiled. "Well maybe it's time I was a bit braver too." he replied. "Come on." he said heading out the back of the bar and up the stairs. He didn't even have to look to see if Danny had followed - he knew he would.


	6. Determined

A/N: A bit of a sickly fluffy one, apologies but I like writing fluff!

Johnny woke as the sun streamed in through the crack in his curtains and rolled over smiling at the warm body he found in the bed next to him. Johnny snuggled down under the covers and just enjoyed watching his boyfriend sleeping peacefully beside to him. Johnny's eyes swept down over Danny's face, soft and crumpled with sleep, his hair sticking up messily and his mouth slightly open. Danny looked so much younger asleep and for a moment Johnny could pretend they were the same age and not eight years apart. Would it make it easier for his parents to accept, if Danny were his age? Not that it mattered to Johnny of course.

He was pretty sure his mum wouldn't like any guy he dated whatever their age, that was just the way she was. She had calmed down recently and had even started treating Johnny better but any mention of his sexuality set her on edge and Johnny was reminded of how she really felt. When it came to his father Johnny wasn't sure what he'd think of Danny, Mick Carter had always been protective and he'd never liked any of Nancy's boyfriends but was that because she was his daughter? Did that make a difference or would he be like that with him too? Johnny wondered.

Johnny sighed slightly, it really was a mess and a headache to even think about so that's why he and Danny had kept their blossoming romance a secret. The only people who knew were Nancy and Shirley; Nancy had walked in on them when they were making out in the cellar whilst Johnny was supposed to be changing a barrel and Shirley had seen that first kiss between them and had guessed ever since that more was going on. Tina didn't even know despite her being supportive and Johnny was glad because she was such a blabber mouth, he was sure she'd accidentally let something slip one day.

"You're thinking too much." Danny mumbled, his eyes opening a crack. "Stop, I can hear your brain ticking." he said wrapping his arms around Johnny and pulling him close.

Johnny smiled. "Can't help it." he replied sinking into Danny's reassuring arms. "I just wish we could tell people we're together, I'd love to see everyone's jealous faces when they find out your my guy." he chuckled. "Most of all I just wish we could go on a proper date like a normal couple."

"We don't have to keep this a secret if you don't want to?" Danny whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Johnny sighed. "We have to ..." he mumbled sadly. "They'd never accept it, they'd keep me from seeing you and I'd rather have this than not have you at all." he said resting his chin on Danny's chest and gazing up at him.

Danny nodded in agreement, not having Johnny in his life simply wasn't an option anymore. "Whatever happens we're going to be together okay, I won't let them keep us apart." he told him. "So when you're ready to let them know I'll be right there with you okay?"

Johnny drew back and smiled. "You mean that?" he asked.

Danny nodded. "It's you and me kid."

Johnny wrapped his arms around his neck and cuddled him close. "I love you." he said pressing a kiss to the base of his neck. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you I've loved you."

Danny chuckled. "I thought you were more interested in Whitney's knickers." he teased earning a pout of annoyance from Johnny. Danny stroked the pad of his thumb over Johnny's lips, turning them into a smile. "Love you too." he told him. "I should tell you more often but it's hard for me." he sighed. "I'm not used feeling this way about anyone. Ever since my parents kicked me out at 16 I've had to fend for myself, I've spent so long using people to get where I need to be and never letting myself get attached out of fear of getting hurt but when I met you I realised I don't want to do that anymore."

"So what do you want?" Johnny asked.

Danny stroked his hands down Johnny's spine. "Just you." he replied simply.

Johnny smiled. "Well that's good because I'm not going anywhere." he told him.

"Maybe you're not but I should." Danny said glancing at the clock on the bedside table. "Everyone will be up soon." he said thinking about the whole Carter clan that were asleep upstairs in the pub; pretty soon it would be spaghetti junction up there and he'd never be able to sneak away.

"You can't tell me you love me and then just leave." Johnny protested. "Just stay a few more minutes." he said laying his head down and closing his eyes. It was moments like these that he cherished because most of the time they couldn't say or do what they wanted because someone was bound to see and suspect and then their secret would be out. Most of the time they avoided meeting each other in public, Danny had even started staying away from the Vic - it was easier that way because pretending to not care about someone you loved was too hard. Every time Johnny got into an argument with one of the local lads in the pub, Danny had to hold himself back for diving in to protect him, relying on Mick to step in. Every time he heard Linda make a remark regarding Johnny's sexuality he had to bite his tongue but the more he fell for Johnny the harder it became.

Danny pressed a kiss to his temple. "Okay I'll stay, but we mustn't drift off." he replied.

"Yeah of course." Johnny whispered, already half asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny woke up with a start when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Are you awake sausage?" his mother called through the door. "I need you behind the bar, I've got a lot to do for this engagement party and your dad and Nancy have gone to the football, left it all me as usual."

Johnny elbowed Danny awake and put his finger to his lip to warn him to keep quiet. "Yeah I'm up, give me a few minutes." he called back trying to hide the panic in his voice - he couldn't believe he'd let himself fall back to sleep! Thank God his mother hadn't come in the room!

"Okay I'll get you some breakfast." Linda called.

Johnny climbed out of bed and listened at the door, sure enough he could hear her footsteps heading for the kitchen. He turned to look at Danny who was pulling on his clothes. "What are we going to do?" he asked suppressing a giggle.

"Go and distract your mum in the kitchen, I'll sneak downstairs." Danny replied buttoning up his shirt hurriedly.

Johnny nodded; he opened the door a crack and peered out. "Looks like the coast is clear, the spare key to the back door is under the phone." he told him.

Danny nodded and slipped out of Johnny's room; they snuck down the corridor together and Johnny could hear his mother singing along to the radio in the kitchen. "Thank God everyone else is out." he said pausing at the top of the stairs. "Will I see you later?" he asked.

"It's Ian's engagement party tonight, I'm not sure I should show my face." Danny replied - after breaking up with Lucy, Danny wasn't exactly popular with the Beale's right now.

"Okay fair enough." Johnny replied. "I'll see if I can sneak away and meet you at yours?" he suggested.

"Sure." Danny grinned pressing a kiss to his lips. Johnny melted, kissing him back and wrapping his arms around him. He was sorely tempted to drag him back to his bedroom but he knew he couldn't, kissing his secret boyfriend on the stairs was dangerous enough with his mother only in the next room.

"Go." Johnny said having to pull himself away from Danny.

Danny just grinned before turning and skipping down the stairs. Johnny headed into the kitchen with his heart soaring with happiness. "Morning mum." he said sitting down at the table feeling pretty pleased with himself.

"Morning sausage." Linda said setting down a plate of toast in front of him and a cup of tea.

Johnny was just about to tuck in when he heard the hammering of footsteps heading up the stairs; he turned and looked over at the door with a frown - his heart sank when he saw Mick, Nancy and Danny appear in the doorway. "Is someone going to explain why I found this one sneaking out of here?" Mick said holding Danny firmly by the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Linda asked glaring at Danny. "Why aren't you at the football?" she asked her husband and daughter.

"We decided we should help out with the engagement party." Mick replied. "And aren't we lucky we did?" he said forcing Danny into sitting at the kitchen table.

Nancy quickly disappeared - wanting to keep well out of it. Johnny wished he could disappear too.

"Now someone needs to start talking." Mick said in a dangerously low voice. "Or have I got this wrong? Perhaps he wasn't sneaking out hmmm? Perhaps he was robbing the place, should I be calling the police?" he asked.

"No dad." Johnny whispered. "You don't need to do that."

"So talk." Mick said crossing his arms and glaring at his son. Linda just stared at Danny and Johnny horror struck at the idea of the two of them together.

Johnny glanced at Danny and knew the exact same thought was running through both their heads - they either lied or told the truth.

Danny reached out and grabbed Johnny's hand, stroking his thumb over the back of his fingers. "It's okay." he whispered reassuringly.

Johnny took a deep breath - time to tell the truth then. "Danny stayed here last night, with me." he told his parents. "We're together."

Linda glanced at Danny and Johnny's entwined hands and sucked in a deep breath. "Oh Johnny ... no ..." she sighed shaking her head wishing this all to be some silly prank and not reality.

Mick just stared at him in disbelieve and Johnny knew that he was more angry and upset that he had lied to him rather than the fact it was Danny he was seeing. This instantly made Johnny feel a little more hopeful but when he turned to look at his mother all hope died - she looked like she wanted to murder Danny on the spot.

Johnny felt himself grow hot with anger; the truth was out now and he was determined to defend his and Danny's relationship with everything he had. He would not let his parents get between them. He would not let them keep them apart. Johnny glanced at Danny and saw the same determined expression on his face. His words from earlier echoed through his head: _"Whatever happens we're going to be together. I won't let them keep us apart." _

Johnny gripped Danny's hand tightly, squeezing it three times in quick succession. _"I love you, I'm not letting you go."_ he said without needing to speak.

Danny just nodded in agreement.


	7. No Explanation

Danny strolled into the cafe and ordered a coffee to take away; as he waited he glanced around the cafe and noticed Johnny sitting in the corner stabbing moodily at a plate of food in front of him. "On second thoughts, I'll have it here." he said to Carol who was preparing his coffee. "You've been avoiding me." Danny said dropping into the seat opposite Johnny.

Johnny looked up from the fried breakfast he was half-heartedly eating and glared at Danny. "Sure, take a seat." he said sarcastically.

Danny chuckled, reached out and stole one of Johnny's slices of toast. "So you kiss me and then you ignore me, way to confuse a guy."

Johnny blushed. "Keep your voice down." he muttered glancing around the cafe to check know one had heard; his sexuality wasn't a secret anymore - he had his Aunt Shirley to thank for that after she's blurted it out in front of the whole pub but that didn't mean he wanted everyone to know his business.

"That ashamed of it are you?" Danny asked biting into the toast. "Thanks Carol." he said as she set his coffee down in front of him before heading back to the kitchen.

"I'm not ashamed." Johnny putted setting his knife and fork down and pushing his plate away. "But it was a mistake."

"You going to finish that?" Danny asked nodding toward the plate which was still pretty full. Johnny sighed and shook his head. "Waste not want not." Danny said pulling the plate toward him and tucking in.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable." he muttered.

"That good a kiss was it?" Danny said with a playful wink, causing Johnny to blush once more - God he loved making him do that. "Makes me wonder why you're not keen for a second go."

Johnny's eyes darkened and his teeth gritted together. "Are you ever going to drop it?" he hissed. "I'm not interested, get that into your head."

Danny reached across and touched the back of Johnny's hand with his finger tips, Johnny instantly snatched his hand away and held it close to his check like he'd been wounded. "I just want to help, I know you're having a hard time and I've been through it myself. I had to do it alone - I don't want you to have to do the same." he told him.

"I'm not alone, I've got my family." Johnny replied.

"I've seen you with them, you still can't be yourself even though you've come out - you won't let them know how you really feel." Danny said.

Johnny got up and zipped up his coat. "Just leave it Danny." he sighed.

Danny gazed up at him and could see Johnny was just going to resist and resist as much as he could, he just had to wait and make sure he was there when he finally crumbled - the pressure his family was putting on him was taking its toll, he could see that - the poor boy looked like he hadn't had a good night sleep in days. "Ok I'll drop it." he said. "But you know where I am if you need to talk." he said also getting up. "You might regret that kiss but it doesn't mean we can't be friends, it doesn't mean I can't help you. Think about it." he said running his hand down Johnny's arm before swiftly leaving the cafe.

Johnny watched him go, his arm prickling with excitement from Danny's touch. "Get a grip Johnny!" he told himself crossly before heading out of the cafe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny hadn't counted on his parents actually letting him walk out of the door when he threatened to move out - Whitney had been wrong, they hadn't called his bluff and now he found himself standing outside the back entrance to the Queen Vic with one bag over his shoulder and another in his hand not knowing what to do.

Johnny headed over to the bench and sat down, staring up at the Vic and his bedroom window; the argument still echoed in his ears and his mothers words were enough to prevent him from going back. "Great." Johnny muttered feeling spots of rain his shoulder. "Bloody great."

Johnny pulled out his phone and stared at Whitney's number, his finger hovering over the dial button - she'd said he was welcome to stay at hers but he wasn't so sure she was expecting her to take her up on the offer; with four adults and five kids the house was already packed to the rafters and he knew he couldn't be a burden on them, another mouth to feed when the family were clearly struggling as it was.

Johnny leant back against the bench and stared up at the sky, not caring about the rain drops falling on him. How long would he have to sit there until his mother came out, apologised and asked that he return home? Couple of hours tops, he could wait that out couldn't he?

Suddenly the heavens opened and it started to rain harder than Johnny had ever known it too - seriously putting doubts in his mind about how long he'd be able to hold out.

"You'll catch your death out here."

Johnny sighed, of course he knew who it was without having to look - Danny - it was always Danny. "So?" he muttered.

Danny sat down on the bench beside him despite the weather. "Are you always so stubborn?" he asked. "Or do you really hate me?"

Johnny turned to look at Danny, water dripping from his fringe. "I don't hate you, I just can't deal with you right now. It's too much for me to think about."

Danny just nodded, he understood and wasn't offended - he knew Johnny was attracted to him, he'd made that obvious when they'd first met, but he also knew he was trying hard to deny it. "Come back to mine, you can have a hot shower and wait it out there - at least it's warm." he said knowing Johnny would probably sit on the bench in the rain until his mother asked him to come home.

Johnny scoffed and shook his head. "You really are something aren't you?"

Danny was offended this time. "You think I'm trying to lure you to my flat just to get you into bed?" he asked indignantly. "All I've done is try and help you and you just keep throwing it back in my face, well fine sit out here all night if that's what you want - see if I care." he said getting up and strolling off.

"Danny wait!" Johnny yelled jumping up, grabbing his bags and following him but Danny did not stop. "I'm sorry okay!" he shouted hoping Danny could hear him over the wind and rain. "This is hard for me - too hard." he said stopping and dumping his bags down, not caring that they landed in a muddy puddle. "I can't cope with this, I don't want to be like this. I want to be normal." he said, tears forming in his eyes.

Danny turned and looked at Johnny. "You are normal." he said, his anger draining away as he walked toward him. "There is nothing wrong with you." he said stroking away a tear that dripped down Johnny's cheek. "I know it's hard, but it gets easier. I promise."

Johnny sniffed back his tears. "It hurts, what she said ... it really hurt, the way she looks at me now ..." he trailed off and just shook his head. "I disgust her."

Danny wrapped his arms around Johnny and cuddled him close. "Your mum loves you no matter what, it might take some time but everything will be okay." he assured him.

Johnny wished he could believe it but he'd seen the look in his mothers eyes and he knew there and then that things would never be there way they were again, there was no going back.

Johnny held onto Danny tightly, his fingers digging into the leather of his jacket; he breathed him in deeply, he was warm and comforting and Johnny felt safe for the first time in a long time.

Danny continued to hold Johnny and was prepared to for as long as he needed, not bothered by the locals that stared at them as they dashed past and not caring that the rain had soaked him through.

"I'd really like that shower now, if the offer is still there?" Johnny asked, shivering with cold as the rain reached his skin.

"Of course." Danny said smiling as they drew apart. "Come on." he said picking up one of Johnny's bags and heading off.

Johnny grabbed his other bag and glanced briefly over his shoulder at the Vic before he dashed after him, running to catch up with Danny whilst dodging the puddles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here were are then." Danny said after he'd unlocked the door and let them both into his flat. "It's a bit on the small side, but it's home." he said a little embarrassed - after a series of bad investments he'd been left pretty broke and had only recently just started to get himself back on his feat again so the flat was pretty basic to say the least.

"It's great." Johnny said with a shy smile; now they were alone in Danny's flat he felt that same desire, that same nervous tension overcome him.

"Here get that coat off, I'll hang it up." Danny said whilst shrugging out of his own jacket.

Johnny did so and handed it to Danny; he set down his bag and found himself wandering around the flat taking in every little detail - wanting to learn as much about the mysterious older man as possible.

"I'll show you the bathroom, you can have that shower if you like?" Danny offered. Johnny simply nodded and followed Danny down a narrow hallway to the bathroom. "Here." Danny said handing him a towel. "I'll make some tea."

Johnny closed the bathroom door, stripped off and stepped under the heat of the shower. He couldn't believe where he found himself and was still slightly nervous. Was this was all a game of Danny's to get him into bed? No, he shook that thought from his head - he could trust Danny, he sensed that.

"Feel better?" Danny asked when Johnny emerged from the bathroom, his skin pink and warm.

Johnny nodded. "Thank you." he said sitting beside him on the sofa. He noticed Danny had changed out of his suit into joggers and a t-shirt and felt more relaxed, he looked so much less intimidating dressed casually and it reminded him of the first day they'd met. "You've been so kind to me." Johnny sighed. "And I've been such a pig to you, I'm sorry."

Danny ran his hand over Johnny's thigh."Don't worry about it, I understand remember?" he smiled reassuringly. "You don't have to explain a thing."

Johnny leant forward and pressed his lips to Danny's; he drew away and blushed when Danny didn't respond. "Sorry." he mumbled running his hands through his damp hair. "I ... sorry ..." he said hating himself for reading the atmosphere between them so wrong.

"It's okay." Danny said grabbing Johnny's hand, stopping him from getting up.

"Then why didn't you kiss me back?" Johnny asked. "You don't like me?"

"Of course I do, I just don't want you to think this is what I brought you over here for."

"I don't." Johnny said quickly. "I've wanted to kiss you again for so long, I've been trying to fight it but ... I don't want to anymore."

Danny smiled. "I'm glad."

"So can we try that again?" Johnny asked blushing a little, he couldn't believe he was being so bold.

"Definitely." Danny nodded quickly.


	8. Secrets and Lies

Johnny felt bad for lying to his new friends; he was over at Whitney's trying to take his mind off missing Danny who had been away all week with Lucy on a business trip; they were playing truth and he'd manage to dodge the first few questions regarding his love life but now he was having to lie outright.

"Come on Johnny! It's called truth for a reason." Whitney pressed.

Johnny coloured deeply. "I already answered the question, it's Lauren's turn."

"You can't tell us you've snogged a guy and then not tell us who it was. Come on! Was it someone local - Peter? Oh my God it was Peter wasn't it?!"

"No it wasn't." Johnny said thinking of Lucy's twin brother who he'd only met briefly. "He's with Lola remember? And besides he's not my type." he replied honestly.

"So what is your type?" Lauren asked with interest.

Johnny blushed. "I dunno." he shrugged. "Tall dark and handsome I guess."

Lauren and Whitney both rolled their eyes. "Come on Johnny that's what we all fantasize about; what do you _really_ like?" she asked.

Johnny drained the rest of his vodka and coke. "Alright alright." he said deciding this was a question he could at least answer honestly. "I like confident guys, but they've also got to have a sense of humour and a cheeky smile too." he said thinking of Danny once again. "And I have to feel safe with them." he added. "That's really important."

Lauren and Whitney glanced at each other both trying to work out who Johnny's mystery man could be. "Tamwar?" Lauren asked before she and Lauren spluttered into a fit of giggles. "Can you imagine what Zainab would say if she found out she had two gay sons!" she said roaring with laughter. "I think she'd explode!"

Johnny just stared at them not understanding the joke. "I have no idea what you're talking about, who is Zainab? And more to the point who is Tamwar?" he asked.

"Okay so clearly not him then." Whitney said pouring some more drinks. "Is it even someone from Walford?" she asked handing a glass to Johnny - perhaps if she got him drunk enough he wouldn't be so secretive.

"No." Johnny lied. "Someone from back home, you wouldn't know them."

"Aw that's no fun." Lauren sighed. "Okay so Whitney who was a better kisser Fatboy or Tyler?" she asked.

Johnny relaxed once his questioning was over and was able to enjoy himself once more. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he pulled it out and smiled at the text message he'd received: _"Hope your having fun with the girls. Lucy is boring me to tears :-( Would much rather have you in the passenger seat D x"_

Johnny quickly typed out a reply and sent it. _"Having a great time but would rather be with you, I'm sure I could have found a way of putting the smile back on your face."_

Almost instantly Danny replied: _"The night is still young, we're on our way back shouldn't be long - need to see you tonight Dx" _

Johnny's heart soared - Danny was back tonight? He wasn't supposed to be home until the following day. Johnny was about to reply when his phone was snatched from his hand. "Texting him are you?" Lauren said holding the phone above her head; in her high heels she was taller than Johnny who couldn't reach.

"Hey give that back!" Johnny demanded.

"What's the harm? It's not like we'll know who it is anyway." Lauren said glancing briefly at the last message still open on the screen. "D? Who's D?" she asked noticing that the contact name was also under the same initial.

Johnny jumped up on the arm chair and snatched the phone out of her hand, pocketing it quickly. "That's none of your business." he snapped.

"Wow defensive." Lauren said with a roll of her eyes.

Whitney glanced at Johnny and could see he was more than a little annoyed with her friend. "That was a little harsh Lauren." she scolded. "You wouldn't like it if we went through your phone."

Lauren sat back down on the sofa with a heavy sigh. "Sorry alright." she muttered.

"It's fine." Johnny said not wanting to lose his new friends as quickly as he'd made them. "Just don't do it again."

Lauren just nodded.

"I'd better go actually." Johnny said getting up and pulling on his coat.

"Oh no not yet!" Whitney said jumping up and following Johnny out of the room. "Lauren said she was sorry and we won't ask any more questions about it."

"It's fine Whit, honest." Johnny smiled reassuringly. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said leaving the house and slamming the door behind him.

Whitney returned to the living room. "You shouldn't have done that." she said sitting down and sighing heavily - potentially a great night had been ruined.

Lauren glanced at Whitney. "All I know is that whoever it was he was definitely from Walford."

Whitney glanced at her friend. "Oh yeah?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, come on don't pretend you've never put a guy's name in your phone under just an initial or a code name or something." Lauren said thinking about how not only Joey but Jake had been under different names in her own phone; from the look on Whitney's face she could tell her friend had also done the same. "And the reason we do that is because we don't want anyone to find out, usually because they're already taken."

"What are you saying?" Whitney asked with a frown.

"Oh come on Whit join the dots - likes guys but already taken and the name begins with D, doesn't take a genius to work out." Lauren replied.

Whitney's alcohol soaked brain took a few moments to catch on but soon realisation dawned on her. "Danny?! Johnny and Danny? No way!"

Lauren just rose her eyebrows. "Uh huh." she nodded.

Whitney couldn't help but giggle. "Ooh this is going to cause trouble."

"Big time." Lauren nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny had been sitting on the park bench opposite the Vic for sometime just letting the cool air sober him up; his mother didn't mind him drinking but she didn't approve of him getting completely trashed. Once his eyes had regained focus and he was confident he could walk in a straight line he got up and headed for the pub.

"Where are you off to handsome?"

Johnny span around to see Danny standing by the park gate; he rushed over, wrapped his arms around Danny's neck and kissed him not caring that anyone could catch them - he'd missed him too much to care right now.

Danny broke the kiss, grabbed Johnny's and pulled him into the alleyway next to the pub where they were less likely to be seen. He didn't even give Johnny to speak before their mouths locked together once more.

Johnny groaned as Danny pushed him against the alley wall; his tongue plundering deep into the back of his mouth and his thumbs hooking into the top of his jeans. Johnny's hands scrabbled over his shoulders and down his back and he moaned into his mouth. "I missed you." he managed to say. Danny just hummed in agreement, his mouth too busy sucking and nipping at the base of Johnny's neck for words. Johnny arched his body up from the wall, pushing against Danny and groaning at the hardness he felt in his jeans. "Feels like you missed me too." he said with a shy smile.

"Damn right." Danny muttered nipping at Johnny's earlobe playfully as his hands slid down his chest. "I'm glad I got to see you tonight, it feels like it's been forever." he said pressing kisses to his jaw.

Johnny dug his fingers into Danny's hair and mouthed open kisses against his ear and cheekbone. "Don't ever go away ever again." he told him. A week without seeing him had been pure torture.

Danny drew away and smiled. "I can't promise that I'm afraid." he said cupping Johnny's face and stroking his thumbs down his cheekbones. "But it's always fun when I come back isn't it?" he smiled.

"Let me come back to yours." Johnny asked.

Danny shook his head and sighed with disappointment. "I wish you could but Lucy is there, I told her I was just coming over for a quick pint."

Johnny just nodded but the mention of Lucy fuelled him with jealousy - he hated the fact Danny and Lucy were the couple and he was just Danny's sordid secret. Danny seemed to sense his frustration and kissed him reassuringly. "You know if I could be with you I would." he told him.

Johnny sucked in a deep breath and decided to be brave - if Danny wanted him as much as he said he did then he needed to prove it. "Dump her then and let's make a go of it properly, you and me out in the open." he said quickly before he talked him out of saying the words.

Danny drew back a little and stared at him stunned. "What about your mother?" he asked.

"I can't live my life trying to please her all the time." Johnny replied. "She won't be happy until I tell her I'm straight and marrying Whitney or some other girl and that's never going to happen. If she's not going to accept us together then so be it, I'm not going to give up the man I love and be miserable just to keep her happy."

Johnny swallowed hard after his rant and just watched Danny; his anxiety grew as moments passed and Danny said nothing. Johnny panicked realising he'd said too much - Danny didn't really want to be with him, he wouldn't leave Lucy for him, what was he thinking?! Johnny slid away from the wall and out from under Danny's arms and ran his hands through his hair as he backed away. "I'm sorry, forget I said that it's fine we'll carry on as we are." he gabbled, not wanting to scare Danny off. "I'd better go." he said turning away.

Danny grabbed his hand. "Did you mean that, what you said?" he asked still staring a little wide eyed which worried Johnny. "You said the man I love - me - you love me?"

Johnny realised then why Danny looked so stunned. "Fuck I'm sorry it just came out, I - sorry -" he stammered.

"But did you mean it?" Danny asked.

Johnny stared at the floor; the alley was damp and cold, littered with empty beer cans, food wrappers and fag butts - this really wasn't the way he thought this would happen but it was out there now so he might as well just be honest. Johnny nodded his head slightly; he was pretty sure Danny was going to take off, that he'd scare him off by making things so serious when it was only supposed to be a bit of fun between them.

Johnny was shocked when Danny pressed his lips against his but he kissed him back just as eagerly. "Fuck Johnny." Danny moaned his hand carding through his short blond hair. "What have you done to me eh?" he asked between desperate kisses. Danny had used relationships whether they be with men or women to get by in the world and his one rule was to never get to involved, to keep things casual. He knew from the moment he and Johnny had started seeing each other that there would be trouble - he'd been attached to the boy from the very start.

"I'm sorry." Johnny whispered.

"Don't." Danny said shaking his head. "Don't be sorry." he said stroking his nose over Johnny's and kissing his lips tenderly. "Say it please." he asked. Johnny just blushed heavily. Danny stroked his fingers over Johnny's cheek. "I love it when you blush." he smiled causing Johnny's blush to darken and creep further down his face. "Please Johnny say it."

"I love you."

Danny's eyes darkened with desire. "I've got to have you." he said, his voice a low deep rumble. Needing to kiss him Danny slid around Johnny's neck and he pulled him in to a rough desperate kiss.

Johnny broke the kiss when he felt Danny's fingers unbuttoning his jeans. "No, I can't do this any more." he said pushing Danny away. "I don't want it to be like this."

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"Get rid of Lucy or whatever this is between us is over." Johnny said boldly; he didn't want any more quick fucks in the alley, any more sneaking around, any more lies. He didn't want to pretend he didn't care about Danny, he wanted to acknowledge him when he came in the pub not ignore him and most of all he wanted everyone to know that this gorgeous, incredible man was his. "Danny?" he asked trembling slightly.

Danny nodded quickly. "She'll be gone by the morning." he told him.


End file.
